


Polaroid

by ArachnidAnthology



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Second Person, Stalking, mp100 inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAnthology/pseuds/ArachnidAnthology
Summary: You like to take pictures. You find something new in them.





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this couldve been better if i went in the direction i was initially headed but eh. I might rewrite this or recycle my idea.

You like photos. Taking them specifically. You take photos of everything. You never leave the house without your camera.

Sometimes you like to show people your photos. Only sometimes becuase usually when you do, people tell you the same old things. Oh, you're so talented, oh, you should sell your photos, can you take a picture of me? Blah blah blah. You hate it. Every once in a blue moon though, you find somebody who understands.

Today's photos are weird. Today's photos are different. You only took three today. One of the dark twisted oak tree behind your school, one of a cup of coffe you had outside of a cafe and one of a randome girl clad in fall fashion wear that you saw at the subway.

In them, you notice something similar. Something in the background. Lurking. Staring. Stalking. Maybe not stalking. It's a dark, fuzzy, man shaped figure. It stands, only slightly hidden in each photo. If it had eyes it would be staring right at you. You're being silly. It's not a person. Your camera just has a sunspot, you think. You throw those photos away.

The next day's photos are different too. Just like the ones you threw out. Except, the figure, it feels a little closer. You can't be sure because you no longer have those photos to compare too. But. You have a feeling. Sunspots dont get closer. Its not a sunspot, you realize.  
The next day, you use a different camera. Just in case. Everytime you take a photo, he- it - is there. You have a feeling that whatever it is, it's not human.  
When you finish taking photos now, you scan the horizon. Scan it for a sign of a person hidden away in the shadows. Watching you. You find nothing.

When you go home, you compare today's photos to yesterday's. It's definitely closer. It's getting closer. You dont know what it is and it feels dangerous and its getting closer. Calm down. It's nothing. Ignore it.

You keep seeing it. Seeing it in every photo you take and it's getting closer. At some point, you could make out red glowing orbs on the figure, where you assume to be it's face. It's been two weeks and it's getting closer. You don't tell anyone. You don't do anything. You don't think you can do anything. You can't.

18 days after the thing's first appearance in your photographs, you lay in bed. The eerie photos take up space on your wall and are scattered across your carpet. You haven't gone outside today. You haven't taken a photo today. You can't. You're afraid.

You sit up and decide, decide that you're being silly. It's not real. It can't be. You pick up your digital camera from beside you and point it at your window. Snap. It's there, standing in the middle of the road. It's red eyes glow as bright as ever.

Snap. Another one. It got even closer. It's outside your window. It stares. The lights in the room flicker as you take another one and shudder. It's in your room, oh god - it's in your room- you throw your camera on the floor, jumping backwards in your bed.

It's standing right infront of you. Your breath quickens as you are sent into a panic. You break out into a cold sweat. It's black as a void hand reaches for your face. You try to scream. Nothing comes out.

You dont remember what happened after that. You wander the city, phasing through people as you go. Your red eyes glow. You are no longer human. Somebody nearby takes a photo with their polaroid. A photo that you're in.


End file.
